Ark 5 Episode 28: The Big 3 Unite
The Return.. Pallas: -The commotion between the assassins and people of Kasaihana had taken its toll on the City as it was worse than any attack he had done on the City before. At his secret location, he sits on a couch watching the news of everything that is going on. His glowing white eyes survey the television like it is the only thing that matters. That is when Alfred’s large purple battledroid body comes behind the couch and asks-“Are you going to go and do something about that carrier, sir?”- Dante places his hands together, resting his elbows on his knees, and says-“This isn’t my City anymore Al…I’m not even supposed to be here. The Afterlife was supposed to be my home. But my anger won the best of me…I should be dead.”-Alfred flips the couch using his strength to lift Dante off the couch. Dante quickly reacts and lands on his feet and yells out-“What the hell are you doing Alfred!?”-Alfred’s body stands strong in front of Dante’s as he says to him-“I am tired of your attitude, Sir! This is not the man who created me! DONNIE, would have been out there trying to protect the city he loved!”-Dante quickly interrupted him as his anger caused the entire room to crack-“I AM NOT DONNIE ANYMORE!”-The room shook as Alfred had to re-adjust himself. Dante continued to speak as his tone became calm again-“What is the point? We came back to Kasaihana for one thing, making sure Duke learned the truth of what he is. We did not come back to play savior for this fucking City!”-Alfred then almost instantly replied with-“If the City is destroyed, then how can we teach Duke anything?”-Dante grunted a bit as Alfred was right. If the city did get leveled, he knows that Duke isn’t strong enough to survive it. Dante walks out of the secret location and is faced to see nothing but fire and destruction off in the distance. He turned back to Alfred and said-“Don’t wait up for me.”-He then jumped into the air as his Automail arms release a rocket propelling system that sends him flying through the air like superman. His speed reached the same speed as his Nanosuit, hitting a Mach 5 speed without having to use his Oni Power. He reaches the area where the carrier is (before it transforms) and lands on a building a few hundred yards away from them. That is when he sees Tasanagi helping two woman get back down to the ground safely. He recognizes one of them and says to himself-“Kaori’s daughter…Why is she here?”-But his attentions were drawn back to the carrier as it began to change. Within a matter of seconds the carrier just transformed into something that he had never seen before. He said to himself-“Wow, things just got interesting.”-He waited and listened as Tasanagi and the robot had a conversation with each other. They talked about things that did not involve him and things that he did not concern himself about. Once they had gotten done talking, Dante slowly floated up into the air. He takes a quick glance at the daughter of Kaori’s and then back up to the robot. He got a few feet behind Tasanagi and then began to speak.( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GIufkLyJuMM Beginning Whistle) His tone was all too familiar to the Kagemaru Chairman though it has a much more demonic feel to it now thanks to him. The voice would send chills through Keyome’s body as he must remember the night that he killed the man who now spoke to him.-“It wouldn’t be the first time you killed a giant you thought could never be beaten…Tasanagi…”-If Keyome were to turn around, he would face the giant he killed over a decade ago. His skin would show the scar from the black lightning he chose to use on him all those years ago. The scar that sits on his chest and slowly rises up to the right side of his face. Dante would smirk up at Keyome if he decided to take a look at him. His body then floated to the side of Tasanagi’s, about ten feet away from him and says-“There will be no Oni blood spilt today…”-Dante then balls his hands into fists as his Chi begins to gather. (Same music, after the short whistle portion) His energy began to erupt as a bright red aura bursts from his body. He tilts his head back as his fangs begin to grow as he roars out with a powerful yell. The ground around them begins to shake as the power from Dante’s body grows immensely. The smaller buildings that were already slightly damaged fall to the ground from the quake Dante is causing. Dante’s muscle mass begins to grow as a fire burns around his body. Dante yelled out to the robot and Tasanagi-“SOON YOU SHALL WITNESS…A POWER NOT SEEN FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS!”- Dante’s skin slowly darkens to a black and red color as his screaming becomes demonic and like a dragon of sorts. His white hair begins to grow past his ears and change from a bright white to a dark and crimson red. He then hunches his body forward as large black spikes rip through his skin and over his body. Spikes then burst from the side of his skull and over his face as his eyes change from a glowing white, to a blood red color. The fire aura still burns over his body as he is almost finished with his transformation. He then unleashes one final roar as his body erupts into a blinding light that causes everyone in the vicinity to cover their eyes. The eruption sends shockwaves across the city as large buildings fall over and cause a mass destruction in the area. The shockwave alone proves to have enough force to cause the giant robot to take a step back as it is thrown off balance. A few seconds later, the blinding light begins to fade as Dante’s body has completely changed. His body had grown over several feet as his muscles had muscles on top of more muscles. His golden automail arms now much larger and holding several colors of red, gold, and black. The automail even took on the faces of demons on the shoulder portion. As his body floated in the air, he looked at Keyome and said-“This is what happens when you come back from the dead…”- All Blood Is Red.. Tasanagi: Keyome turned to see the man. Listening to his words he blinked. The oni within keyomes body began to speak. "... my brothers doing... ill explain later.." Keyome took a deep breathe and sighed. He'd watch the man errupt with the explosive power before him. After a moment he'd simply stare. "...Even after all these years. Your still a Show off Yun." He turned to the Mech still floating high into the air. " I hope we will be able to put all differnces aside untill after this fight.." He said turning to eye the large Mech. (( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCEjoHQl5BA))"...I am... Keyome Tasanagi... Chairmen... Of the Kagemaru Clan! And this... is not my city! THIS IS THE PEOPLES CITY! THIS IS OUR HOME! AND YOU WILL NOT... TAKE OUR HOME... FROM US!!!" The males arms began to glow a bright gold as he pulled both of his arms back. "...At once Yun! Let us put an end to this thing!" He said taking off towards the creature with an explosive speed going even faster than before. Keyome sent out a punch, the Mech simply stopped it with his right hand causing a quaking clash between the two. The clash was so explosive that the force caused a shockwave to errupt throughout the area. The third and strongest of the Strikes that Keyome can use in this stage, the golden strike is the same as the other Golden Strike and Golden Power strike except that the arm does completly turn chrome gold and red streaks of lightning appear as an odd desigen( It signigies the Dark Hadou trying its hardest to combust out of the arm, if it were a normal human arm, it would blow up instantly if tried any of these techniques, but due to keyomes Industractable arms he's more than able to contain it for these attacks.) that gets destroyed and the firepower is further increased: this is the attack that ranks Keyome at cityblock-busting power, capable of wiping out hundreds of thousands cubic meters worth of rock in energy collisions with force of impact. If Keyome used this techinque on someone, there bodies could combust on impact. His fist were firing out in extreme speeds, the mech using both of hands to clash with each strike. BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM! Each clashing strike made a shock wave. " HUUUUUUUUUUUUYAH!!!!!!!!!!" Keyome pulled his right arm back and then the left. He'd tuck his legs and then fire himself forward travling over in a zig-zag as he sped over to the mech. Once he got back within distance he'd managae to land both of his fist on the Mech's body knocking it 20 feet away but it'd catch itself. Keyome was flying back towards it, but it'd back hand him into a building causing him to crash into it the building collpasing on top of him. The Final Add On... ChairmanRyoji: mmm………” Tetsu would sit with his legs crossed in the chamber. Sticky pads connected to his body, and 5 IVs in each arm. Tetsu would be meditating, to accelerate the recovery rate of his tattered body. He’d had about 2 hours to do so, which was in his favor to at least put his bodily functions back at 95% percent at the least. A loud speaker would sound and Ochigi would speak. “Tetsu everyone made it off of the ship safely. Ro got out of there just in time thanks to your belt, and your recovery is as planned. The aircraft was taken down but…..well you should just see for yourself.” Tetsu would slowly open his eyes and take note of a giant mechanical machine, at least 100 sotires high…and that may have been an understatement for gods sakes..Tetsu’s eyes winded as he calmly snatched the mask of his face and removed the tubes and wires. Testu emereged from the chamber and exhaled. “These antagonist get richer by the decade. He had to have taken hold of your shcematics. If I recall in my readings you and your team were the first to even think of a giant operated mech.” Ochigi nodded. “Indeed. There are a lot of my projects that …I’m not so proud of. Tis the reason I left the CIA science team in the first place..” Tetsu would walk over to the armory and load up on his usual gear. He’d refill his web cartages and explosives, along with other misc. things. He’d bandaged up the last of remaining scars, and grab yet another flak jacket. “You know tetsu…this might be the big one here. I’m not even sure if this can be handled unless we get help.” Tetsu would wash his face and shake it dry. “No worries. I can feel the energies of two other dark chi’s already there. One is as clear as day. The other I’m not so sure about..Regardless, I’ll have my own guard up as usual. And dad. If I don’t make it back, give my rega-“ Ochigi shook his head. “You’re not leaving your family alone. You WILL come back…that’s an order soilder.” Ochigi would hug tetsu,and tetsu would return the favor. Tetsu would walk over to the pressure shoot, and allow it to launch him upward. Once testu was free he’d be propelled into the heart of D2, shooting a web like net, to break his fall. Tetsu wasn’t hasty at all. He’d arrive at the scene, only to be behind 2 powerfully demonic signatures…one was Tasanagi’s obviously…different but the same. The other was a mystery, but something about him screamed “Familer.” Tetsu didn’t bother to place it. He would walk past the two only giving a brief instruction. “You two flank it. I’ll demobileize it. Simple as that.” Tetsu would glance back as Keyome made his move, and an impressive one at that. “Such monsters…*sigh*” Tetsu would think back to what hideo said to him long, long ago. “Mind over matter. Always. You are a light hadou user. You don’t have to rely on any other energy source, but the hope you gather from those who care about you and those you wish to protect. Heed these teachings and pass them on to someone you deem worthy. And apply them. My favorit student.” The words would echo in testu’s head…(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNWHHOI9imM 18:35) Tetsu would open his eyes and they flourished a bright blue. His iris had become a nova of blue specs, and his body began to emit a stardust of blue aura. It had no destructive effects for it was pure and tamed energy that he had noting but utter and complete control over. While not as flashy as the company he kept, the power could be flet for miles on end. “Lets end this!!!”(24:26) Tetsu would use the speed of the state to Dash foreward, leaving nothing but afterimages in his wake. He was using his power to it’s fullest extent, like he’d never done before. He’d run towards the bot as Keyome’s confrontation with said thing was happening. A valiant effort…but a stupid one. Tetsu was aware of his situation. He hadn’t the fire power of the other two, but he had the biggest trap advantage. Tetsu would use is inhuman like speed to max potential, appearing as nothing more thana blue streaked line, as he moved so fast, he began to scale buildings, to gain height and velocity. Tetsu would then reach the highest building he could, but still not be at the head of the mech. The mech went to slap Keyome, but tetsu was in the way of the arms path. With mid air like grace and precision tetsu would spin his entire body like something out of a spider man movie and narrowly avoid the arm, only to grab his adamantium trench blade, and stick to the mechs chest, looking like a flea on it’s gargantuan body. Tetsu looked up, and took note: it could see him. The bot would unleash a miniature set of machine gun fire, to which tetsu would only push off of the bot with his feet to avoid. He’d pushed himself with enough enhaced stregh to now be mid air with the bots head. “Comon…..” Tetsu would await his window of opportunity and it came. The mech would swing it’s right arm at Tetsu, in a fist. Tetsu would throw up his own two arms and block the hit, not moving an inch and seeming to have taken no damage at all. This is because he’s used his hadou kussei and absorped some form of the mechs kenitic energy. “1..” Tetsu would speak. Tetsu would fwip a web at the bots shoulder, and proceed to swing on, in a loop only to leap off and placehimself back in the arial posistioin close to the bots head. The bot would this time preform a double handed axe handle fist towards tetsu’s body. “uh oh..” Tetsu would raise his arms, only to be met with the mechs attack and findhimself falling down under it’s arms. Still in his heightened state, tetsu’s mouth would be flapping at the velocity he was moving underneath this bots arms. In a few more seconds Tetsu would find himself face frist against the pavement. Slamed underneath the weight of it’s hands. “Kuh….Fuck.” Tetsu had abosrobed the mass majority of kenitic energy that blow produced, not only reducing the hell out of what would’ve been instakill, but gaining even more power to store. “It’s not enough..HEY TIN CAN, YOU CAN’T STOMP OUT ONE HUMAN BEING HERE , COMON!!!!” Tetsu would turn on to his back and play helpless…..The mech would raise it’s foot and attempt to stomp on tetsu. TEtsu would hold up his arms, and the foot would make impact with his arms but only push him down so far..Tetsu’s control of Kenitics was so accurate he was redirecting the energy into his own body, but pushing bits of it out to soften the impact against his body as well. The bot would appear like stone cold steeve Austin, mud stomping away at the super cop. “5…6….7….8….9..!” Tetsu allowed for seven stomps (37:36) until he once again stood up before the foot hit him again. He had abosorbed the last bit of energy he needed. His body would emit a bright blue glow as he would flash step his body backwards, and cut 3 long hand spring backflips until he was facing the mech head on. The mech went to take a step, but Tetsu would shake his head. “Nah……NOT TODAY! MUTEKIIIIIIIIIIII NOOOOOOOOOOOO KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Tetsu’s right fist looked like a super becan of blue light, similar to a star just before it explodes. It’s light could be seen shining brightly like a symbol of some form of hope. Tetsu would then strike the ground infront of him and seemingly nothing happened….untl suddenly it would seem as if an earthquake had erupted in the city, as the ground begin to shake rapidly. Anyone around with out proper footing would surely loose balance or even fall over. The buildings even seemed to rattle slightly, as the ground Beneath the mech LITERALLY began to crumble and collapse in on it’self…The mech would then find himself buried up to his upper parts, only leaving his arms, shoulders and head area free for any movement. Tetsu would then grunt, and make sure the emereged parts underground, were being pressured by the very rocks themselves, to prevent any further movement. Tetsu would stand up again still in his heighted state, only to have the mech point It’s finger at him and unleash a rather large wave of golden energy. The wave would strike tetsu’ faster than he could eve register it, and send him blasting backwards exactly a mile and a half away, sending him crashing though every available car that was in his falling path. Tetsu would land with a thud, and even have a couple of wounds reopen themselves in the process. “I…literally just got better…Damn.” Tetsu would hold his gut and try to push himself up. His body was flursihing enough to sustain himself, but against this thing how much longer could he honestly go. Decisive Ending Pallas: -Dante smirked a bit as Keyome called him a show off. But that smirk went away as Keyome went out to attack the giant robot without thinking twice about it. That is also when Tetsu Ryoji came into the picture. Dante laughed a bit at the sight of him. He thought to himself-“What a night HAHAHA. The Big Three come together again. HAAHAHA”-The two of them went on to fight the robot like they had nothing to lose. Dante held back though as he had a plan the entire time. He knew that facing this thing head on without a plan would be futile. The thousands of years of war experience flood through his brain from Garyx knowledge. Dante places his right hand in the air as he begins to gather chaos energy. With the city in so much chaos and war, his body was filled with endless amounts of its power. For Chi users looking at him, they would see blackness flowing into his body. He watched as the two men went back and forth against the robot, Tetsu proving to be pretty effective in his own way. As the robots body went down into the ground, Dante smirked as it only made his plan easier. Dante slowly lowered his body to the ground, his sandals softly hitting the ground. As his feet hit the ground softly, they still held the power to crack the ground around him. His right fist bursts into a bright white flame. If his arms had been made out of any other metal, it would melt under the hottest temperature known to man. The attack is now fully charged. Dante began to run towards the robot as his feet lifted the gravel off the floor and into the air. As he made his way to the robot, he thrusts his arm back ready to attack. Then when he is close enough, he leaps into the air, thrusts his right fist forward, and yells out-“DRAGONS!!....FIIISSSSSTTTTTT!!!!”- The white flamed arm would make contact on the chest of the robot with strong and amazing force. The white flame would burst and wrap around the chest of the robot as the metal began to melt from the high temperatures of the flames. The metal in the impact area would melt away as a bright yellow light began to form. Finally, a yellow dragon like figure would burst from the fist of Dante’s and push through the chest of the robot and out of its back. The dragon would wrap around the body of the robot as it roars out loud enough for everyone in the city to hear it. The dragon itself would have made a rather large hole around the chest area of the robot as Dante’s body remained floating in the air where he threw his punch. After a few seconds, the dragon would then begin to fade in midair as if it were a visual this whole time. Dante’s body would remain perfectly still as the dragon faded away into the sky. The bright white flame aura around his arm would also begin to fade away as it returned to his red fire aura. The robot would place its hands on his chest as if he couldn’t believe that a whole chunk of him was now missing. The robot takes a few steps back and then sparks begin to form around its body. As the sparks ran across its body, a few seconds passed and then BOOOOMMM!! The robot exploded like a bomb and the shockwave bursts throughout the city. Pieces of the robot fly everywhere as the explosion is massive. A small piece that Dante took to just be part of the robot flew through the air and landed in the waters of the ocean that Kasaihana is by. But little did anyone know that inside was , Hanz. He escaped in the pod he was in as Dante did not know he was in there. As the smoke cleared, the lower body of the robot would remain in the ground destroyed in a large hole that was made bigger by the explosion. In the air, Dante lowers his fists and stares down at his destruction.-“All talk…never had the substance…”-Dante then looked down at Keyome. He’d look blankly at him for a few seconds but then begin to fly away. As he moved through the skies, he came across where Tetsu had been laying after his attack. Dante floated over to him and said to him-“Thanks for the help…Looks like The Dark God still has something left to give…See ya Tetsu…”-and then fly’s away as if nothing even happened. He heads back into the direction of where he was Parting Words.. Tetsu’s eyes would widen at the way this man used his power. He’d thrust his entire being through this bot, and completely destroy it’s entire being. The man would then appear to tetsu, like some sort of fallen angel…He spoke, and then tetsu’s eyes winded. “D….Donnie?” The man flew away, and tetsu tried to get up, and speak to him more, but he was to weakned. Tetsu would smile and give a small salute to the man he’d once called ally. Testu would then call in on the KPD station. “Hey sheeva? It’s tetsu…I’M STARVING!” Testu would fall on his back and take a long….long….deserved nap. Category:ARK5